


【 Vinny / Reader 】 Oneshots

by enbywave



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Other, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smoking, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbywave/pseuds/enbywave
Summary: Oneshots about the reader and Vinny from Vinesauce.Keep in mind this is a work of fiction and the stories are not meant to be reflective of reality.





	1. After Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a suggestion by a reader on wattpad who would like to stay anonymous. thanks for your suggestion!  
> if you have any other suggestions, let me know in the comments!

**2:37AM**

You had expected him to come in late, but not that late.

You were wide awake the second you heard the front door open, gripping the sheets out of fear because you hadn't fully registered what was going on just yet. "V...Vinny?" you asked, sleepily but still loud enough for him to hear. "I'm home. Sorry I'm late." he stated, with almost no emotion in his voice. He sounded rather worked up. What happened? Him and Mike did have a concert that evening, so he should be tired, but in a good way, right?

The muffled sound of his guitar case and coat hitting the floor pulled you further back into reality, finally waking up fully, sitting up and stretching a little. Vinny grabbed a glass of water before heading to the bedroom, drinking it in one go and then setting it down on the nightstand before sitting down at the edge of the bed on your side, letting out a sigh and putting his head in his hands. You moved forward, still behind him and gently rubbed circles on his back, letting your head rest on his shoulder. "Hey," you said so quietly you weren't even sure if he heard you, "if you want to talk about it, I'm here. If you don't want to, it's okay." You turned so your face was buried in his shoulder, soaking up the scent of his shirt which was a mix of cigarettes and alcohol and sighed, mumbling something along the lines of "I love you" onto the fabric. "I love you too, [Y/N], you know that." he paused for a second, "I'm just pissed about what happened at the concert tonight."

One of your hands clutched at his shirt while you turned your head to get a better look at his face, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. "What happened? Did someone try to hurt you?"you asked, slightly distressed because you always thought of the worst case when it came to concerts at the local bar. His left hand moved ontop of your hand, squeezing it slightly. "No, no," he mumbled, "some people in the audience were acting real shitty, a lot of them kept asking us to play the songs from Blood Bagel, and we haven't properly rehearsed them yet, so of course I had to tell them we couldn't, and-" he sighed and grunted, looking away for a second, "And they kept yelling at us about it, I mean, yeah, they were drunk, but that one guy kept talking in memes and I just couldn't get him to stop-"

He put a lot emphasis on stop, signaling that whole situation probably drained all energy he wanted to use while performing and that's why he felt so shitty now. "If you ever stumble across that dude again, tell me and I'll beat him up." you stated, sounding determined and serious. He scoffed and smiled. "I love you so fucking much, you know that?" You giggled in reply, hiding your blushing face in one of your hands. "Come here." he smiled, pulling you close and then pushing you down onto the mattress, his lips softly touching yours, not even kissing you yet. Although you were taken by surprise, you smiled and pulled him even closer by his collar, finally engulfing the two of you in a sweet kiss. Vinny felt all the pent up anger leave him all of a sudden, softly groaning into the kiss. When you two parted and his nose brushed past yours slightly, he couldn't help but smile wholeheartedly.

"Fuck, I love you so much."  
"I love you too, you goddamn jabroni."


	2. Slumber

**4:00AM**

Vinny had just finished shutting down the stream and getting ready for bed, gently opening the door to the bedroom since he was sure you were already asleep. He sat down at the edge of the bed, staring at the floor, which you already threw the blankets on while tossing and turning in your sleep. A soft sigh escaped his lips, tracing your sleeping form, dressed in nothing but panties and kneesocks, your curves highlighted by the nightlight on the wall of your side of the bed.  
He felt arousal building up in his abdomen thinking about how easily he could push your panties to the side and have his way with you, without you even noticing, well, at least until he'd cum inside you. Thoughts raced through the streamers mind, and he decided to just get on with it instead of contemplating. His hand lightly traced your inner thigh, carefully spreading your legs just a little bit more so that you were fully on your stomach, almost as if it'd make it more comfortable for you, even though you probably wouldn't notice. He gulped and reassured himself that you did consent to tend to his desires anytime, something he almost forgot in the heat of the moment. Finally exhaling once he was almost fully inside you, he had to hold himself back from gasping because it felt too good and he had been kind of sexually frustrated for a few days prior.

His thrusts were slow, the kind of thrusts that would make you start whining and crying because they weren't even nearly satisfying enough for you. The memory made his heart race, his arousal steadily rising, making him remember he was basically giving himself the same treatment right now. You showed no signs of waking up besides the fact that your breathing had gotten more ragged.  
He zoned out slightly, letting himself get faster and faster until he heard a soft whine coming from underneath him. "Ah, Vin...?" you inquiried, trying to process what was going on and if you were just having a wet dream or if this was actually happening. His breath hitched and he thought about what to say for a few seconds, almost too flustered to speak. "Shh," he said softly, while in anything but a soft way his cock pressed into you, as deep as possible, lightly touching a bundle of sensitive nerves. "Mm-" was all you managed to choke out before he almost completely pulled out to thrust in again. His thrusts got more and more aggressive and you thought you were going to go insane at the feeling of him inside of you, your eyes fluttering shut and rolling back slightly because you still weren't able to process what was going on and overwhelmed with all the stimulation you were getting.

"Are you going to be good for me and let me come inside of you, baby?", he spoke softly, acting completely calm even though he was just completely roughly fucking into you at this point. You gasped and tried to hold back your whines, not wanting to say anything until he suddenly grabbed a few strands of your hair and pulled slightly. "Y-yes, sir-", you replied quietly, gasping again when he held onto your hips tightly. He chuckled, leaning down to kiss the back of your neck. "Very good, angel." he mouthed against your skin.  
All it took was a few more hungry thrusts before he released himself inside of you, almost collapsing over you because he got tired out so much. He slowly pulled back out, admiring the way his cum was leaking out of you. Your hips slightly twitched because you were overstimulated, making you whimper and turn around to look up at him, quickly averting your eyes once you noticed he was also making eye contact with you. His left hand traced your jawline, taking your chin inbetween his thumb and index finger and tilting it upward slightly to make you look at him. "You did so well, sweetheart. I love you so much." he spoke, his voice soft as if not to disturb you.

A soft pink blush tainted your cheeks as you smiled and hid your face with one of your hands.  
"I love you too, Vin."


	3. Everybody gets high

"This is your first time smoking a blunt, right?" he inquired, rolling a small blunt with ease, almost as if he did it everyday - which he actually did. You scoffed nervously and responded, "Yeah- yeah, it actually is." After finishing preparing it, he glanced up at you, your gaze fixed on him, eyes darting up and down his body. Fiddling with the blunt in his hands, he scanned his surroundings for the lighter he had put down previously. He pressed down on it a few times before lighting the blunt cautiously, taking a drag and relaxing almost instantly. "Come here, babe. Sit on my lap." he ordered, smoke rising up from between his lips. You obeyed, swiftly sitting down on his lap, careful not to cause too much friction on his groin.  
Once you got comfortable, he took another hit, blowing the smoke towards you, causing you to cough. "I think it's better if you french-inhale at first. Otherwise it might hit ya too hard." Quickly pulling you close, he took yet another hit, then pressed you up against his lips, slowly exhaling the smoke into your mouth. You tried your best to inhale most of it, slowly backing away. "Hold your breath for a few seconds, then let it out," he began, his voice strained, "That way, it'll work. Hopefully." You waited a few seconds, then exhaled. "Perfect," he said suddenly, sending a shiver up your spine. Either that, or also the fact that he was slowly sliding his hand up your shirt, his chilled fingers ghosting up and down your back, were giving you a hard time focusing. Without taking a hit, he kissed you again, lazily because he was already out of focus. A few minutes later, you both were still making out, either of you letting out soft groans against each others lips from time to time.

At some point, he unclipped your bra, gently cupping your breasts with both of his hands and pressing kisses on them through your shirt. "V-Vin-" you stuttered, brushing your right hand through his hair. He tilted his head up to look at you, his hair disheveled and eyes glazed. "...Huh?" he questioned, softening his grip a little. "Please," you whined, gripping one of his hands and putting it up against your throat. The streamer made a confused noise in reply, not understanding what you meant. "Vin, please," you whined again, "use me."  
His grip on your throat tightened, having comprehended what was going on right now. "Aww, babe," he sighed, "you shouldn't have said that." He quickly pulled off your shirt, exposing your chest to the cold room, and used it to bind your hands together behind your back. Shortly after letting go of your throat, he set you down on the couch, then got up to get something from a drawer close to it.  
It took you a few seconds to realize what it was - a vibrator. In one quick movement, he sat back down, setting you back down in his lap. He quickly unzipped his jeans, freeing his cock from his boxers and stroking himself. Just looking at him pleasuring himself was driving you crazy, the stimulants in your brain making your head buzz. Slowly pushing your panties to the side, he inserted two digits into you, making you whine instinctively and arch your back a little. "You're so adorable when you whine like that, babe," he cooed, thrusting his digits in and out of you at a slow pace. After about a minute of this, you were already whining so much that you were close to crying. "Ahh- Vin..." you stammered, bucking your hips onto his fingers.

A few seconds later, he pulled them back out, instead lifting you up a little and setting you down on his cock slowly. After you adjusted to him, he bucked his hips upward at a steady pace, while also turning on the vibrator. You whimpered quietly when it touched your clit, even though it was on the lowest setting. He tilted your chin downward slighty to make you look at him. "Good baby," he began, slowly turning up the intensity of the vibe, "c'mon, let me hear those cute moans of yours. You know I love it when you whine for me." At this point, you were a whimpering mess, not even able to speak properly anymore.  
When it was at the highest setting, he started picking up the pace, making you lean down and put your head on his shoulder to compensate for the stimulation. One of his hands brushed through your hair, pulling down when he reached the roots on your neck. Although this was different to your usual pace, you could tell he wouldn't be able to last much longer, so were you. "Vin, can I cum..." you stammered, "please?"  
He shook his head and pulled the vibrator away from your clit, making you whine again, actually being close to crying now. His lips pressed onto yours again, muffling the whines that were coming out of your mouth. When the first tear started rolling down your cheek, he gently wiped it away, backing away and putting a hand up against your throat. "You can cum now, baby," he said, smiling softly, making you actually start crying when you came.

His cock quickly retracted from you and instead, he jerked himself off until he tensed and came as well. He was shaking now, due to the fact that he just orgasmed while the stimulants were still buzzing in his brain. "Fuck," he choked out, "you did so well, babe. You even got me to get shaky as fuck too." You smiled at him with tears still running down your face, giggling at how cute he looked all disheveled and shaking. "Let's get cleaned up and then smoke again," he smiled, "sound good?" He untied your hands, making you put your arms around his shoulders while he lifted you up by your thighs to carry you to the bathroom.  
You put your head on his shoulder and smiled.


	4. Indecisive

After the panel had ended, Vinny immediately grabbed your wrist, yanking you towards the men's bathroom.  
Quickly shoving you into one of the stalls, the streamer closed and locked the door before pushing you up against the wall.

"What did you think you were doing, hm?" he whispered sternly, even though there was no one else in the room. You didn't answer and instead felt a hand wrap around your throat. "Tell me why you were so needy and kept moving your hips while you were in my lap," he paused for a second when you opened your mouth, "Nuh-uh, you were definitely not just 'trying to get comfortable'. I could hear you let out your little pathetic whimpers when you felt me sliding my hand between your thighs. You were so caught off-guard that you were loud enough for the audience to hear your breathing get shaky." He scoffed when you let out a quiet whine as he now started to do the same thing again, letting his hand drift between your thighs, gently brushing over your core a few times. You looked up at him in desperation, your eyes having started to water because of his grip on your neck. "Aww, [Y/N], babe, you look so genuinely terrified, it's adorable. I don't think I have to punish you this time. If you manage to keep quiet now, who knows, maybe you will get a reward later. How's that sound?"  
You blushed, averting your eyes for a few seconds before smiling at him and nodding shyly. "And maybe it will end up being more than just boba." he chuckled, loosening his grip a little. When his digits entered you, you bit your lower lip to suppress your noises and struggled against the sheer force of his fingers pushing all the way in immediately. Despite usually not being able to stay quiet in situations like these, you were doing fairly well, up until you orgasmed when you had to press your lips together to avoid whining out loud. After your breathing had calmed back down in a minute's time, you looked up at him again, face flushed and a little bit of drool running down your chin. "Th-thank you, Vin," was all you managed to get out before you were shut up by him pressing a firm kiss to your lips.


	5. Warmth

Rev invited you, Vinny and Adam over to chill and play some vidya, hoping it would help Adam settle in in his new neighborhood. You immediately sat down on the couch, wondering why Vinny was getting a blanket because it was still fairly warm outside. He ordered you to sit in his lap, to which you obeyed reluctantly. After the first few rounds you noticed him grinding up against you when you tried to readjust yourself. "Vin?" you mumbled nervously as you noticed him pulling down your skirt.  
To avoid making noise, you hid your face for a few seconds while he took his time to slowly push into you. "Vin, If you keep going like that- the- the others are gonna notice..." you stammered, your voice barely above a whisper. "Shh, babe, you're doing so well." he cooed, comforted with your warmth wrapped around his hard cock. Surprisingly, you managed to stay still while playing even though he occasionally moved his hips on purpose to be provocative.In return, you slapped his arm, half-whispering half-yelling "Stop!" at him. When the current round ended and the menu reappeared, he hid his face behind your neck, gently biting down and sucking multiple small hickeys onto it while also beginning to thrust into you again. He gripped onto your arm with one of his hands, overwhelmed by how good you felt.  
Rev, who was either oblivious to the whole situation or completely aware of the fact that you two were technically fucking on his couch, decided not to say anything, although he caught you flinching when Vinny bit down on your neck again. "Uh, how about we take a quick break and get some pizza? Sound good?" he asked, trying to distract himself. You smiled shakily, trying to keep a straight face even though Vinny was still thrusting into you. "S...Sounds great- haa- haha-" you stammered, gripping his hand underneath the blanket. "What about you, Vin?" Adam asked, having turned his head for the first time in a while, smiling at the streamer wholeheartedly.

Vinny almost panicked for a second but tried to play it off. "Uh. Sure, sure. [Y/N] and I are gonna share one though. Right, babe?" He bucked his hips up as hard as he could without looking suspicious, making you grip onto his sweatpants. "Mm- Mhm..." you agreed, pressing your lips together and turning your head a little.  
Rev got up and called a local pizzeria to order from. "Uh... The dude said it should be ready to pick up in ten minutes, so I should better get driving. Adam, you wanna come with?" the older streamer asked. Adam raised and lowered one shoulder, "Sure, why not?" he replied, standing up and stretching a little before heading out the door with Rev.  
As soon as the door fell into it's lock, you let out the whine you had been holding in, hiding your face with one of your hands. "I-I hate you," you stuttered, bucking your hips back against him, tilting your head back a little, "What if- ah- what if Colin already noticed-" He chuckled, moving your hair out of the way and starting to suck hickeys onto your neck again, this time on the sides, so everyone would be able to see. "I don't like how the guys always stare at you, even when I'm around," his hands drifted underneath your shirt, across your back and then slid over your chest, "You're mine. No one else's."

Now his hands slid down your sides, gripping tightly at your waist. You quickly noticed what his intentions were, whining and holding your hand in front of your mouth in embarrassment. "Aww, baby, don't be so shy. Let everyone hear how much you want me," he paused, gently taking your hand and pulling it away, "only me." His hands supported your waist as he lowered and raised your hips on him while he was also bucking his hips into you more. This time you put both of your hands in front of your face, already getting overstimulated. "F-Fuck-!" you exclaimed, trying to catch your breath. "What was that? I couldn't understand you. You want me to go faster? Gladly." he taunted you, increasing his pace and nibbling on your ear. You pulled your hands back slightly, tilting your head back again. All of this was getting a bit too much for you to handle. "Mm- Vinny-" you stammered, "I-I can't-". Tears started welling up in your eyes and you struggled against his grip on you. "Can we please stop?"  
He immediately came to a halt, lifting you up and turning you around so you were facing him. Tears were now running down your face and you tried your best not to start sobbing. "[Y/N]," he started, brushing some of your hair out of your face, "are you okay? Did I hurt you? I did, didn't I? Shit, I'm so sorry." You wrapped your arms around his back, clutching his shirt and started to sob into his shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay. I fucked up and this is not going to happen again. I promise," he said, brushing a hand through your hair and down your back. "Look at me," he ordered, making you pull back and rest your forehead against his, "I love you. I know I can get a bit too demanding sometimes. You did so well and I'm proud of you." You hummed and closed your eyes, making him do the same thing, until the streamer heard the door open.

"What are y'all doing over there?" Rev asked, with Adam sticking his head through the doorframe to see what was going on. "Uh... cuddling." Vinny replied reluctantly. Adam raised an eyebrow as he observed you closer and noticed you had been crying and your cheeks were flushed bright red. Although he didn't pick up on it earlier, he sure did now.  
"[Y/N] looks tired. You should let them sleep," Adam suggested, making you blush and grip Vinny's shirt in embarrassment. Vinny shot a glance at you, seemingly asking if you wanted to. You nodded shyly and wrapped your arms around him again, burying your face into his shirt while he reached for the controller. He tried his best to stay quiet and not get angry while playing, but you felt him occasionally shuffle his seating position, absentmindedly grinding against you, which he only noticed when you choked out a breathy whine in your sleep.


	6. At the bar

After a long week of preparations for the upcoming charity stream, you and Vinny decided to unwind at a local bar on Staten Island. Unfortunately, the streamer miscalculated how much alcohol he could handle without getting overly drunk, so now he was almost struggling to sip on his drink without bursting out in laughter. The brunette hid his face with one hand while laughing, his other hand absentmindedly slipping from ontop to between your thighs, making you inhale sharpily.  
He probably thought you were anxious, so he started rubbing circles on where he thought his hand was, causing you to lean against his shoulder more. "You-" he hiccuped, "you good?" You nodded, trying to distract yourself by looking around the bar. "I... I think I'm gonna get myself a pink lemonade. Be right back," you stated, making him pout a little. "But [Y/NNN]..." he whined, "I just wanna make you feel gooddd-" He wheezed loudly when he realized what he just said, ruffling his hair and leaning back in the booth again.  
His attention was drawn back to you when you fell after walking into someone. He gulped when he saw how your back was arched, in turn revealing the black panties underneath your skirt, shifting in his seat when he noticed he was getting hard. "Fuck..." he mumbled, his eyes drooping slightly and his mind running wild at the things he could do to you, especially in that outfit.

You already took a few sips while walking back to your booth, setting down the glass carefully and grabbing some small items out of your bag. Too shy to say anything, you went to the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind you. You carefully retouched up your make-up, staring at yourself in the mirror and noticing you had blushed a deep shade of red. After you left the bathroom, you went to sit back down beside Vinny, instead being greeted by him sitting with his legs unusually far apart and getting pulled between his legs with a force that made your wrists hurt. "Vin, what are you-" you began, only to be interrupted by his bulge pressing up against you, his hands reaching to squeeze your ass. "That was all you, babe." he stated, pulling you even closer and tightening his grip.  
"Vin- we can't-" you whined quietly, "not- not here." The streamer grunted and pouted in reply, letting you go and standing up. You took his hand to stabilize him and hopefully calm him down once you were outside, but after almost falling out of the door, the older man yanked you towards a dark, empty alley, pressing you up against a concrete house wall. The streamer pushed you down onto your knees, making tears well up in your eyes from how he was gripping your hair to make you tilt your head up.  
You whimpered but complied, pulling down the zipper of his jeans and letting your hands run over the tent in his briefs before pulling them down to reveal his already hard cock. He sighed in relief when you started jerking him off, teasing the head with your tounge. The brunette whined when you suddenly stopped, but quickly reached to tangle his hand in your hair when you took all of him in mere seconds. Your pace was slow at first but quickly ambolished by him forcing himself further down your throat, making you moan against his cock in your mouth. The vibrations sent a shiver up his spine, barely able to keep his knees from giving in.

You noticed and retracted your mouth, standing up and quickly flipping over the both of you, so he was now pressed against the wall. "H-Hey-" he stammered, suddenly feeling like he wasn't in control anymore. "You're awfully needy tonight, Vin." you cooed, making him whine and buck his hips against you because he was so dangerously close to release. "Pleaseeee-" he whined, struggling against your grip that had both of his wrists pinned above his head. You scoffed and leaned in for a kiss, tasting the alcohol on his tounge, while reaching for his twitching cock to slowly line him up with your entrance, making him groan into your mouth.  
You sank down on him, making him whimper and struggle against your grip again. After getting used to his size, you began to ride him slowly but deliberately, careful to not let him buck his hips to increase your pace. You trailed kisses down his neck, nipping when he let out a whine and tilted his head back. You continued the process until he had several dark hickeys forming on his neck, sure for the other streamers and the audience to see soon enough. After no more than a few minutes, his moans began to waver, signaling he was close to coming.  
You quickly got off of him, instead starting to jerk him off again. "Are you gonna come for me, Vin?" you cooed, making him tilt his head back again. "Y-Yes- yes, please-" he paused for a second when he came onto your hand, "ah-!" He pressed his lips together and averted his eyes, embarrassed at how loud he got. "Th-thank you."

The next morning, the streamer woke up with a horrible hangover, an entire pack of ibuprofen and a glass of water on the bedside table and you beside him, still sleeping. He couldn't remember most of what happened but he felt a dark blush creep onto his cheeks when he looked over at you, your hair all messy and your legs tangled up in the bedsheets.


	7. Whirlpool

Vinny and you were the first ones to step into the whirlpool, deciding to take up the least space possible. You were seated on the brunette's lap, facing him and letting him rest his hands on the small of your back. He smiled up at you with half-lidded eyes, comforted by the extra warmth emitted by you, and sleepy since this party had been going on for a few hours already. You leaned your forehead against his gently, making him tilt up his head and press a kiss against your lips slowly, chuckling when he noticed your lips were fairly warm too, due to the fact that you had been blushing a lot earlier.  
Both of you stayed like this for a few minutes, the streamer occasionally getting a little rougher out of spite, making you whine a little but smile against his lips. He pulled away when he noticed the other streamers coming closer, waving at Mike when he came into view. "Hey," he said, resting his hands on your thighs. A chorus of "hey", "hello" and "'sup" came back from the others. You were so lost in thought that you only noticed the others were there when Marisa greeted you specifically. "Oh- hey, Risa. How are you doing?" you stammered, a bit startled but still smiling at her. "I'm good, what about you?" she replied, nudging Vinny to signal him you were slipping out of his grip because of how tired you were.

You gasped when the streamer lifted you up by your thighs and pulled you closer to him, earning a chuckle from him. "I-I'm doing great too, thanks. I'm... just a little tired, that's all." you answered, shyly brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. Marisa scoffed and smiled at you and then at Vinny, who averted his eyes to stop her from seeing him blush. You let your head rest on his bare chest, slipping in and out of your barely awake state, not noticing the other streamer leaning up to whisper something into the brunette's ear, making him scoff for a second and then nod in reply.  
He then wrapped your arms around his waist and put his hands on your thighs, holding you close so you wouldn't slip out of his grip. The last thing you felt before falling asleep was a soft kiss against your forehead, making you hum against his chest in contentment.


	8. Cuddling

Even though it was pretty late, you couldn't sleep just yet. You wanted to wait until Vinny finished streaming, deciding to comfort him today since he had streamed every single day this past week which normally tired him out. Afraid of seeing him crash down, you did your best to make the bed as comfortable as possible, putting down a glass of iced tea on his bedside drawer.  
Your thoughts were ambolished by the sound of the bedroom door opening, your boyfriend stepping in with messy hair and prominent as ever rings under his eyes. "Hey," he said, glancing up at you, too tired to smile. You petted the space next to you, signaling him to come lie down beside you. Once he fully lied down, you pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around you, staring up at him and smiling.

"Vin, I don't think I say this enough. I love you so much," you said, leaning more against him, "especially when we're this close. Just hearing your heartbeat calms me down." He chuckled, one of his hands cupping your jaw, his thumb brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. God, his smile looked like it could make flowers grow. "I... I love you too, [Y/N]. I'm so glad I met you." he stated, a pink blush tainting his cheeks. You were surprised by him pressing a kiss to your forehead but quickly returned the favor by reaching up and firmly kissing his lips.  



	9. V-Dub

Tonight you decided to be a little mischievous and surprise Vincent while he was streaming, hiding underneath his table while he got up to get a bottle of Mountain Dew from the fridge. After you let him settle in for a while, you slowly started pulling down on the waistband of his sweatpants, palming him slowly. He glanced down at you and scoffed, clearly aware of what you were doing but deciding to play it off.

"There was a spider under my desk." he stated, trying to keep his cool. In one swift movement, you slid down his grey sweatpants just enough so his length was able to spring out. You started to jerk him off slowly, gradually increasing your pace and smirking up at him when he glanced down again. The streamer inhaled sharply when you closed your mouth down on him, taking most of him and still jerking of the bit you couldn't reach.  
He scanned over the messages in the chat, trying to distract himself and scoffed when he read out one that said, "Dude, is the fucking spider jacking you off or something?" You hummed against his cock, picking up your pace until he spoke up again, "No, [Y/N]'s just sucking me off again. Right, babe?" Your cheeks turned bright red, your temperature rising slightly. With your lips still around his shaft, you stared straight at him, and then leaned away from his cock to defend yourself.

The brunette grabbed your hair, pushing you down on him again. "Keep going." he ordered, unpausing the game and keeping on playing, sometimes covering his mic when he groaned, although at some point he didn't even care anymore, letting the audience see the way his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, which usually signaled he was close to coming. You took everything he had to offer, licking your lips to get the warm liquid that was running down your chin.  
He hummed and turned his attention back to the stream for a second, "Be right back. I've got something to take care of." Once the brb screen was on, he rolled his chair back, yanking you up by your hair and forcefully throwing you onto the couch. He grabbed one of his shirts that happened to lie there, tying your arms together above your head and walking out of the room to quickly come back with a bullet vibrator, which he rammed into you without warning. "You better not come until I finish streaming." he tilted your chin up to make you look at him, "Else you're not gonna get to come for the next week."

Vincent sat back down and continued streaming as if nothing happened, ignoring any of your whines and pleas for him to let you come.


	10. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gender-neutral, the reader has an afab body.

Instantly looking up from your phone when you heard the door open, you were met with Vincent's almost furious glare, his hair disheveled and his tie loosely hanging from his shirt. He didn't even bother to get rid of the cigarette he was smoking before stepping inside, simply keeping on smoking while tossing his shoes into the nearest corner and dropping his bag onto the floor carelessly.  
You looked up at him without moving much, just tilting your head back on the armrest of the couch, still lying down. "Rough day-", suddenly interrupted by a harsh slap across your face and a condescending "Shut up, and use your mouth for something more useful," before you heard him unbuckle his belt and shove his cock into your mouth without warning.  
Immediately writhing against him, he noticed and held your wrists together with one hand, the other tending to his cigarette. He forced you to take him deeper, smirking and taking a drag from his cigarette when you choked and writhed against him.

He pulled out for a second, slapping his cock against your tounge and blowing the smoke down towards you. Trying to get the smoke out of your airways, you coughed loudly, taking his cock into your hands to prevent him from forcing himself into your mouth again. "Vin, what has gotten into you? what happened-", you were yet again interrupted by him slapping you across the face, whining when his hand made contact with the irritated skin.  
"It's 'sir'." he said sternly, "Don't fucking talk unless you're spoken to, [Y/N]." Yet again, he started thrusting into your mouth, leaning forward a little to play with your clit, slapping it a few times when he noticed how wet you were. "You're this wet when I haven't even touched you? Cute." he scoffed, pulling out of your mouth and letting you gasp for air. Instantly, he lifted you up and sat down on the couch, not even thinking about discarding his cigarette. He forced you to bend over his lap, repeatedly spanking you, just rarely giving you a break and firmly sliding his hand between your legs. The process was continued until you could only whimper and tears were rolling down your face, Vincent apologizing over and over while still spanking you as hard as he could.

He got up again, still pushing you down onto the couch and grabbing hold of your arms, putting his cigarette out on them. You writhed against him, pushing your ass up in the air absentmindedly, whining when he slid his hand over your sensitive clit. "Stay still," he ordered, and you nodded, trying to relax but quickly crying out when he pushed his cock all the way into you with one swift movement.  
You squirmed again, him quickening his pace until you were a whimpering mess. He hit your cervix over and over, his groans turning more into growls as he was trying to relieve his anger.  
All of a sudden, he grabbed a fistful of your hair, forcing you to arch your back, and started spanking you again, this time so hard that a few droplets of blood got onto his hand. You could only whine and moan, tears having started to roll down your face from how hard he was fucking you. The streamer's groans and quiet growls got progressively more aggressive, him swearing even more than usual. "[Y/N], fuck-" he cut himself off again, "You're taking my cock so well, baby,"  
"Sir, please," you whined, "let me cum, _please_ -"  
He scoffed, thrusting into you as hard as he could, your sobbing making him feel elated but guilty at the same time. "Fine," he said, his hips beginning to stutter, "go ahead." You let your arms give in and muffled your whines in the blanket that was lying on the couch, Vincent still gripping onto you and thrusting into you before you felt him pull one of his hands away to cover his mouth, the other pulling your hair to make you arch your back, him filling you up which made you even more squirmy.

Overwhelmed, you shakily propped yourself up by your elbows, him helping you up and letting you lay down on his chest, brushing his hands through your hair while his cum leaked out of you and onto his suit pants. "I'm so sorry- I'm such a fucking mess and I don't know how to take my anger out except on other people," he explained, sighing and holding you closer, "God, I don't even know how to apologize without degrading myself."  
You gently grabbed onto his shirt, making both of you lie down on the couch facing eachother and tangled your legs with his while snuggling into his chest and looking up at him. "It's okay, sir-" you cut yourself off and blushed, "Vin. I meant to say 'Vin'. I can help you relieve your anger in that way, if you want to... Just let me know first." He averted his eyes and his cheeks had that rosy tone you loved. "And maybe ask before you cum in me. You're lucky I took my birth control last night," you giggled, making him blush and nod, him giving you a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I love you," he smiled, snuggling up a little more. "D'ya need something? A coffee, ibuprofen, a blanket, some lotion, maybe a bath with me?" he giggled saying the last part, letting his fingers ghost up and down your back. "A coffee and some lotion don't sound too bad," you scoffed, grabbing onto him more when he tried to stand up.  
"Babe, you're gonna have to let me go if you want me to get up," he said softly. You pouted, gripping onto him again, "Carry me then," you ordered, your voice soft but still demanding, in a cute way. He sighed and lifted you up over his shoulder with one hand, getting up to go make some coffee for both of you.


	11. All yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gender-neutral, the gender has an afab body.

Well, you certainly didn't think you'd end up like this on a regular Sunday afternoon, but here you were: Weighed down by Vincent's legs at either of yours, his groin pressing down where you so desperately needed to be touched.

It all started with him asking what made you so flustered while you were sitting on the couch with your phone almost completely up against your face so he couldn't see what you were reading, to him snatching it away and skimming over the tabs you had open (needless to say in private mode), all of them saying something along the lines of "breeding", "impregnation" or even some google searches like "how to tell if you're ovulating". You averted your eyes when he chuckled, still reaching out for him to give you your phone back.  
"Breeding, huh?" he taunted you, "You never told me you wanted to have kids." You whined in response, "well, I always liked the idea of having kids someday, but-" you cut yourself off and covered your face with one hand, his gaze not leaving your body, "I- uhm- how do I say this- I like... thinking about how it'd feel and- and I... I'd love for you to be more possessive and dominant with me - god, this sounds so filthy, I'm sorry-"  
He chuckled softly before putting your phone down and distributing his weight on your thighs and bucking his hips down on you absentmindedly, causing you to shiver. "You want me to fuck a baby into your pretty little cunt, hm?" That was all it took for an almost pathetic sounding whine to erupt from your throat. "Vinny-" you stammered, "Vincent, _please_... I'm all yours." The streamer smirked at your desperation, his usual need to treat you like the most delicate being on the planet slowly fading into the back of his mind.

Gently reaching under your hoodie, which actually happened to be his, to pull down whatever shorts you were wearing, he momentarily stopped moving his hand when he noticed you were just wearing panties under it. While sliding off your lacy panties, he internally cursed at himself for not noticing sooner. Needless to say, he loved this side of you, if he was younger he probably would have relentlessly used you but somehow this lit a flame in him, something he suppressed for a long time because he couldn't really act on his previous fantasies, and he was actually pretty embarrassed about them now. It was very conflicting for him. He loved being soft, gentle and caring but there was always this side of him that wanted to corrupt you, hurt you and put you completely under his control.  
Fuck. Your needy moans and whines weren't helping it either. After spreading your legs a little more to get easier access, he gently slid his thumb over your clit before carefully dipping two fingers into you, both of them disappearing in your slick slit almost immediately. He thrusted a few times to get some of your slick onto his fingers, pulling them out - to your dismay - and checking if you were ovulating. "Nice," he scoffed, looking at his fingers and then back down at you, "you're ovulating. That's why you've been so horny all week, hm?" Your eyes focused in on his hand, your mind buzzing just thinking about Vincent relentlessly pounding you. "You didn't think I noticed you wanting to be even closer to me than usual, did you? How you always kept your hands on me, or how you kept commenting on how masculine I am. That's really cute, actually," he smiled softly, pressing himself down on your thighs even more, "I guess you just need someone to be in charge of you, don't you?"

All you could do was nod eagerly, your cheeks flushed pink and a tiny bit of drool running down your chin. "Careful, sweetheart," he scolded you, cleaning up your mess before squeezing on your throat slightly and pressing his finger tips into it. He smirked as he pulled down his sweatpants just enough for the tent in his boxers to show, smacking your hand away when you reached for the waistband of his boxers. "No touching unless you've been given permission, remember, babe?" You whined in reply and let out a tiny squeak when Vincent pulled up your hoodie, so that your bra was showing. He unclipped it as slow as possible, glaring at you when you arched your back against his touch. With one swift movement, he pulled down his boxers and his cock sprang out, almost hitting him in the stomach.  
He guided your hands to your breasts with a bit of force, instructing you to squeeze them together slightly, causing your cheeks to turn pink while you averted your eyes, completely flustered. "Look at me," he said softly, almost unfitting for the situation. When you reluctantly made eye contact, he bucked his hips forward slightly, making his cock slide between your breasts with ease. He started thrusting faster and faster, your eyes fixated on how swift his movements were and how his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure.  
When he saw how whiny you were getting he smirked again and tapped onto your hand gently, making you squeeze more. The increased pressure made him cuss, him having to stop himself so he wouldn't come right then and there. He hastily pulled away, spreading your legs more and slowly tracing circles on your clit, waiting until you started whining before delivering a harsh slap onto it. "Vincent, please," you almost sobbed, squirming under his touch. "Don't squirm, sweetheart. Be good and lie still so I can fill you up. Isn't that what you want?"

You stopped squirming and spread your legs further, your hands slightly reaching for him while he slid his cock into you with ease, given how wet you were. He groaned a little, scoffing at how cute you looked grabbing at his arms. All of the earlier attention to your body made you much more sensitive and alert to what he was doing now, causing you to tilt your head back a little and your eyebrows to furrow, your whines becoming more and more prominent. He started slow, his breathing slowly becoming ragged but his eyes never leaving yours. "I love you, [Y/N]," he groaned slightly, brushing his hand behind your ear gently and quickening his pace, "you're mine, all mine, mine-" He cut himself off with an unusually loud moan, having hit your cervix all of a sudden.  
Tilting your head back, your eyes fluttering shut, you reached for his arms to pull him in closer, to feel him owning every inch of your body, whining as he hit it over and over again. "All yours, all yours," you whimpered, hiding your face with your hands but suddenly so overwhelmed with him grabbing onto your hips to pound into you even more aggressively that you let them fall beside your face. "Fuuuck..." he groaned, scoffing and tightening his grip on you, already leaving bruises. He leaned down and planted kisses all over your neck, slowly turning them into love bites and gripped onto your shoulder with one hand, making you feel his warm breath close to your ear, and how he kept swearing under his breath.  
After a few minutes filled with your desperate whines and Vincent's possessive growls, he signaled he was close to coming. "Gonna be all mine, baby," he smirked, still with softness in his voice, "my cute little doll." You whined in reply, already feeling overstimulated, "Vin, _please_...", pausing to gasp when you felt him come inside of you, the warm fluid already gushing out due to how much he came. He scoffed, shaking his head to get his bangs out of his face and brushing them away from his forehead. "Fuck, you look so cute like this, baby," he smiled, slowly pulling out of you and getting a pillow to prop your legs up to ensure you had the best chance of getting pregnant.

"I'm going to get you something comfortable to wear, be right back," he started, getting up and returning a few seconds later with one of his shirts. "Maybe we should try again tomorrow morning, and... and then see if we were lucky? We could just try again next month," he proposed, "That is if you can wait that long."  
You pouted and crossed your arms, sighing when he leaned forward to kiss your forehead. He sat back down and started his Switch, opening Breath of the Wild and leaning back into the couch, making eye contact with you and smiling when he saw you were smiling.

"I love you," he said, looking back at the television.  
"I love you too, Vin," you replied, giggling a little and slowly falling asleep to his soft singing, not even noticing when he put a blanket over you and brushed your hair out of your face.


End file.
